cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
CocoPPa Play Award 2017
|-|Promotion= ---- Hello, this is CocoPPa Play Management Team. Thank you for playing CocoPPa Play. We are proud to announce CocoPPa Play Awards for 1st half of 2017, to show our appreciation to all the users who did great commitment in CocoPPa Play during the first half of 2017 Promotion Period 10/18/2017 (Wed) 15:00 to 10/31/2017 (Thu) 15:00 JST ---- ❤CocoPPa Play Award❤ The Award is held to show our appreciation to all the users who did great commitment in CocoPPa Play during the first half of 2017♪ 【Duration】 The winners will be chosen from all the users who participated in any Event(s) From 2017/04/01 15:00 to 2017/10/10 15:00(JST) (Till the time that Capture Event 「Moonlight Butterfly」 ended.) 【Categories】 Capture Event Award>br> Smile Point Award Log-in Award Changing Dress Award ● ● ● and a lot more♪ If you receive any of these Awards...you might get maximum of ◌◌Premium Gacha Tickets ! ? The result will be announced on Wednesday (25 October in Japan Time)! Stay tuned♪ ❤Coin Promo❤ To celebrate CocoPPa Play Awards for 1st half of the 2017, we have decided to launch this Promo that comes with Bouns Coins when you purchase any amount of Coins for the first time in each duration below! 【Duration】 ■First half of this Promo : 10/18 15:00~10/23 15:00(JST) ■Second Half of this Promo: 10/23 15:00~10/25 15:00(JST) 【Details of Bonus Coins】 This shows The amount of Coins you buy + bonus Coins! 8 Coins + 2 Coins 42 Coins + 8 Coins 88 Coins + 12 Coins 196 Coins + 20 Coins 500 Coins + 50 Coins 900 Coins + 100 Coins As you might know already, if you buy more than 88 coins, it will come with Premium Gacha Ticket(s) as usual! ※ PLEASE NOTE THAT YOU CAN GET THIS BONUS COINS ONLY WHEN YOU BUY ANY AMOUNT OF COINS FOR THE FIRST TIME IN EACH DURATION ABOVE. IN OTHER WORDS, BONUS COINS DON'T COME WITH THE SECOND TIME OF PURCHASE IN EACH DURATION. ※Bonus Coins will be added to your Present Box. ※Note: Yes. They wrote that in CAPS... ❤Special Pack❤ This Special New Ticket Pack with Big Discount is purchasable within this Promo duration only! 「Premium Gacha Ticket Pack Mini」 ♡ This Special Pack is reasonably priced at 50 coins♪ Would be the best option after the Beginners Pack, as well❤ Also, note this Pack is purchasable only once a day! Don't miss it♪ This Super-Special Promo is valid for a Limited Time Only. Shop Now❤ Enjoy CocoPPa Play♡ |-|Result Announcement= ---- Thank you for enjoying CocoPPa Play! With our feeling of gratitude···♡ Announcement of CocoPPa Play Award results! ---- What is CocoPPa Play Award??? This is an award ceremony to announce the customers who participated actively in the first half of 2017 ♪ Objective Period April 1, 2017 - October 10,2017 Result Announcement Part 1 Catch Event Award (Promotion) 1st Half of CocoPPa Play Award 2017 Result Announcement - Catch Event Award Winner.jpg|Catch Event Award Winner (Promotion) 1st Half of CocoPPa Play Award 2017 Result Announcement - Catch Event Award Nominees.jpg|Catch Event Award Nominees Delivery Event Award (Promotion) 1st Half of CocoPPa Play Award 2017 Result Announcement - Delivery Event Award Winner.jpg|Delivery Event Award Winner (Promotion) 1st Half of CocoPPa Play Award 2017 Result Announcement - Delivery Event Award Nominees.jpg|Delivery Event Award Nominees Club Event Award (Promotion) 1st Half of CocoPPa Play Award 2017 Result Announcement - Club Event Award Winner.jpg|Club Event Award Winner (Promotion) 1st Half of CocoPPa Play Award 2017 Result Announcement - Club Event Award Nominees.jpg|Club Event Award Nominees Snap Contest Award (Promotion) 1st Half of CocoPPa Play Award 2017 Result Announcement - Snap Contest Award Winner.jpg|Snap Contest Award Winner (Promotion) 1st Half of CocoPPa Play Award 2017 Result Announcement - Snap Contest Award Nominees.jpg|Snap Contest Award Nominees The users who became first in each award will get...♡ * Rare Premium Gacha Ticket x1 * Premium Gacha Ticket x50 The users who could not become first will also receive something good...♡ * Premium Gacha Ticket x25 Part 2 Smile Point Award (Promotion) 1st Half of CocoPPa Play Award 2017 Result Announcement - Smile Point Award Winner.jpg|Smile Point Award Winner (Promotion) 1st Half of CocoPPa Play Award 2017 Result Announcement - Smile Point Award Nominees.jpg|Smile Point Award Nominees Change Award (Promotion) 1st Half of CocoPPa Play Award 2017 Result Announcement - Change Award Winner.jpg|Change Award Winner (Promotion) 1st Half of CocoPPa Play Award 2017 Result Announcement - Change Award Nominees.jpg|Change Award Nominees Login Award (Promotion) 1st Half of CocoPPa Play Award 2017 Result Announcement - Login Award Winner.jpg|Login Award Winner (Promotion) 1st Half of CocoPPa Play Award 2017 Result Announcement - Login Award Nominees.jpg|Login Award Nominees Quest Accomplishment Award (Promotion) 1st Half of CocoPPa Play Award 2017 Result Announcement - Quest Accomplishment Award Winner.jpg|Quest Accomplishment Award Winner (Promotion) 1st Half of CocoPPa Play Award 2017 Result Announcement - Quest Accomplishment Award Nominees.jpg|Quest Accomplishment Award Nominees The users who became first in each award will get...♡ * Rare Premium Gacha Ticket x1 * Premium Gacha Ticket x25 The users who could not become first will also receive something good...♡ * Premium Gacha Ticket x15 Part 3 The users who became first in each award will get...♡ * Rare Premium Gacha Ticket x1 * Premium Gacha Ticket x25 The users who could not become first will also receive something good...♡ * Premium Gacha Ticket x15 Notice ※ Each eligible user, club name or profile image is used to show as at 10/17 19:00 JST. ※ Please note that we are not able to respond to the questions about the criteria related to the users or clubs became first or nominated. We appreciate your kind understanding. ※ Tickets are schedule to be give out after the 10/28 15:00 (JST) Category:Events Category:Promotions Category:Award